ships
by apocalyptic harmony
Summary: Miscellaneous collection of ships from fairytail. Any type of ship, straight, yaoi or yuri. Requests are used. Might include cross over ships with other animes and mangas.
1. graylu

"fire is cooler than ice droopy eyes!"

"no its not, ice is cooler literally squinty eyes"

"I don't get it…."

"stupid flame brain"

"WHAT DIDYOU CALL ME!"

"I CALLED YOUA FLAME BRAIN YOU STUPID PYRO!"

"ICE PRINCESS"

"FLAME BRAIN"

"DROOPY EYES"

"SQUINTY EYES"

"IDIOT"

"ASH BREATH"

"STRIPPER"

"GAY PINK DRAGON"

"ITS SALMON"

"OKAY FISH BOY"

Lucy's eyebrow twitched as she watched the boys arguing over something pathetic. Honestly somebody would think that they are six years old. Somewhere along the way magic got involved and lucy got hit in the stomach by a frozen, flying table and *bottle cap undoing noise* there goes demon lucy.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

"but luce stripper is saying that ice is cooler than fire!"

"it is, you dumbass that's why-GRAY!"

"yes lucy?"

"STOP TRYING TO ESCAPE YOU BASATRD-GRAY!" she yelled at the naked mage who was trying to sneak off

Gary looked down and noticed that he was once again only wearing his boxers

"I DON'T CARE HOW GOOD LOOKING YOU ARE PUT SOME GODDAM CLOTHES ON WHEN I AM TRYING TO YELL AT YOU!"

"oh dayum son" Natsu muttered to himself.

'GOOD LOOKING YOU ARE'

As what lucy had just said rushed through her mind she went from a pms-ing maniac to a blushing, stuttering schoolgirl.

"what was that lu~cy?"

"j-j-just that you are the best teammates I could wish for?"

"nope I think it was something to do with me being good looking "he said as he tilted his face down to her with a smirk plastered on it as he grabbed her chin and rested his forehead against hers. Lips millimetres away when-

"you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike her"

"no shit Sherlock that's why I was about to kiss him/her!" they yell in sync

~~~The end~~~

7 years later

"Gray… I'm pregnant" although we have been dating for four years and married for three I'm not sure that Gray was ready for a child since what happened to him and silver. I hung my head down so he wouldn't be able to see my reaction. I hope he doesn't leave me because of this.

I peeked up through my bangs to look at him to see him raising an arm, I winced and got ready for impact but was surprised when I was met with a cool but extremely tight embrace instead of a punch.

"please tell me that this isn't some sick joke" Gray whispered into my ears. I shake my head as best as I could in this position. He suddenly lets go of me, most likely in disgust, _he probably hates-_

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!... SHIT! That means I can't swear around you, or the kid"

"y-yeah ha-ha, how are we going to avoid Mira or are we going to tell her first?"

"we tell the people who we deem family then the rest of the guild"

"good idea" I quickly grab a pen and paper and start jotting down names

 _Mira_

 _Levy_

 _Erza_

 _Wendy_

 _Lisanna_

 _Cana_

 _"_ Gray, is there anybody you want to tell specifically?"

"uhm, yeah can you summon Loke for me?" he asks while scratching the back of his neck

"oh god… this is gonna be fun. Open gate of the lion; Leo!"

A soft chime was heard that signified a spirit being summoned until I was being whisked into a pair of arms

"Lucy, my princess, have you finally come to your senses and decided to marry me instead of Gray?"

"two words Loke, pink ram" as soon as I had mentioned Aries his face broke out in a very red blush, _awe_

"Loke I suggest you remove your arms from my wife, there is something I wanted to tell you"

"fine… party pooper" he mutters as he lets me go, I slowly walk over to Gray and get wrapped into his cool embrace… _refreshing, he smells of mint._

 _"_ Loke, me and Lucy have big news and we decided to tell our family first and she has a whole list of girls and I decided to tell you so uhm… were having a kid?" he says it with his voice getting slightly higher pitched at the end as if it is a question.

The orange haired lion spirit looked slack jawed between Gray to me then to my stomach and back again several times before his face split into a giant grin

"really, oh my god dude I'm so happy for you! This is amazing! How far along are you? Do you know what gender it is yet?"

"uhm… we are about three weeks along and we don't know the gender but we can probably find out if we ask Wendy"

"oh god… has Mira found out yet?" Loke pales at the thought of finding out first

"no but if she asks who else knows I can just say my spirits sensed something was different with me or that Virgo told them since I asked her for the test"

"my princess, I don't need to know but I'm going to go back to the spirit world to tell the others and to hide from the she demon"

"okay, can you tell stache-face aswell, I have a feeling that he should know"

"sure"

"see ya man!" Gray calls out before Loke disappears in a burst of golden glitter

"right, now that is over I want you to know that you can still take missions as long as I am with you or somebody on your list of names and it isn't ridiculously dangerous so that the baby and you aren't in constant danger" Gray says to me with worry evident in his voice, eyes and his body language

"okay, but can I change out of my pyjamas, before we head to the guild" I say as I gesture to my outfit which consists of a white tank top and pink soft shorts, normally it is less but I live with a living cooler so I'm fine

"sure, but don't take too long"

"hai, hai" I mutter as I walk to my- our closet and pick out a pair of black leggings with the word 'stardust' down the outside of both legs. I wore a dark grey top with the word ice cube written in baby blue and a picture of a chibi ice cube on the front I giggled at the thought of Gray's reaction to the top when I bought it last week. It was priceless!

As I walked into the bathroom to shower and change I thought about what the girls would do, I hate to think of Erza's reaction *shudder*. I quickly rinsed off and got out of the shower, got dressed and walked out of the bathroom while towel drying my hair. Instead of my normal style I decided to put it into a messy bun at the top of my head because I was feeling lazy like that and because I don't have any ribbons that go with this outfit *sigh* life is so hard on me, I mean, I got stuck with this hunk, I am going to have a beautiful child with him in nine months, I have a guild that cares about us and I finally got a large family just like I wanted. Life is cruel sometimes…

As we walked to the guild hand in hand we chatted about what we are going to, he is going to beat the crap out of Natsu, supposedly, and I am going to gather the girls and tell them the news and hope not to be squished.

I saw the guild approaching and gripped onto Gray's hand tighter. once we were right in front of the guilds doors I let go of Gray's hands and pushed them open.

"morning Minna!" I cheered into the guild waving to everybody

Many different versions of "morning Lucy" chorused through the guild

"hey what about me guys!" Gray shrieked in mock stroppiness

"yeah what about ya!?" Cana yelled back before returning to her barrel of booze

Gray pov

Lucy pressed a chaste kiss me on the cheek and walked over to the bar and said something to the girls who were standing there. I saw her walk towards Levy and whisper in her ear. As she slowly walked around the guild doing the same thing to multiple people who I guess were the people on her list.

As she gathered the people I saw her throw one last look over her shoulder and mouthed 'if I'm not back in an hour come find me at fairy hills' I give a quick nod and then get back to my fight with flame breath I swear I'm going to beat him this time!

Lucy pov

As I walk to fairy hills with the group of my best friends surrounding me I can feel the tension and I rest my hand on my stomach subtly. Even though there isn't a bump yet it still calms me.

We got to the building and we all decided to meet in Erza's room because behind all of her armours there is actually a space to sleep, eat and wash unlike Levy's *sweat drop* I'm kinda worried about their reactions but I hope that they will all be good.

As we all sat down and they all crowded around me. I summoned Virgo and asked for a load of mattresses for us to sit on and a load of junk food because I was kinda hungry because we didn't get any breakfast *crying anime tears* as Virgo reappeared with all of the stuff we all sat down and grabbed a bag of crisps, a bottle of coke, fanta and sprite each and a large chocolate bar and put all of the other stuff in the middle while Erza grabbed a large slice of strawberry cake.

"so *swallow mouthful* what is the news?" Levy asked before putting another handful in her mouth

"yeah Lucy-nee *burp* sorry!" Wendy said before ducking her head in embarrassment when we all laughed

"I thought that since you guys are all of my closet family that you would like to know first apart from my spirits that" I stopped there to dramatically take a n iced bun and make a big deal out of eating before Lisanna grabbed it out of my hands before whining

"luuu~cy channn tell uuuus!"

"me and Gray are having a kid" I said nonchalantly as I grabbed the ice bun and shoved it in my face _Virgo makes these soo good!_ As I ate it took the girls about 5 seconds before Mira screamed out

"blonde hair blue eyed babies. Dark blue haired brown eyed babies!" before passing out with a nosebleed that seemed to break all of the girls out of the daydream haze and they all launched themselves at me to give me a hug

After that happened we spent about an hour talking about baby names before Gray knocked on Erza's door and asked

"hey can I have my wife back now?" to which Erza screeched

"yiu can't have my imouto-chan! She is mine! All mine! My precious" she said turning into Gollum at the end Gray sent me a look that only meant 'what the fuck' I shrugged and walked over to Erza.

"nee-chan I'm going now I left another couple cakes on the floor for you" with that I waved to the other girls and walked hand in hand to the guild.

It took us about five minutes to get there and when we did we got up on the bar and we got the attention of everybody including master

"attention minna!" they all stopped what they were doing (throwing punches) they were all stuck in ridiculous poses

Before I spoke again I was interrupted by all of the girls that I had called barrelling through the doors

"anyways… me and Gray have an announcement to make!" I looked over at Gray and squeezed his hand

"we're having me a kid" we screamed before getting down and hiding behind the bar as everybody ran to 'congratulate' us. But from the news of us dating, engaged and actually getting married the 'congratulating' involves squishing us to death while giving us noogies which I really don't want in case it harms the baby in any way

9 months later

Wendy pov

"okay Lucy, deep breaths and push!" I instructed Lucy who was finally at the end of her pregnancy and was currently giving birth. I used my magic to see if the baby was healthy and to fix any tears that are occurring

"GRAY YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE! IF YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR DICK OFF AND FUCKING CHOKE YOU WITH IT! THEN I'M GOING TO FUCKING SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"

Well, I didn't need to hear that. At all.

Gray pov

Shit. At the moment my wife is giving birth to my child. We don't know the gender of it because we wanted it to be a surprise but to be honest I seriously hope that it is a little girl because I know that she will be beautiful just like her mother. That sounded so cheesy.

Ow! Fuck! Lucy is gripping my hand really tightly… that is the last thing I think before passing out

Wendy pov

I hear a soft thump and turn to see that Gray has passed out and his hand that Lucy is still gripping onto looks broken

 _How the hell did she break his hand?_

I quickly go over to her and give her a stress ball which is the best thing I can do but why the hell is there a stress ball in the infirmary? I heal Gray's hand and put him in the bed next to Lucy who I have just noticed had an extremely large stomach for a normal pregnancy maybe she is having twins which is possibly why I sensed so much magic coming from her.

As I looked back at Lucy is smelled a lot of blood. shit _._ what I'm 20 years old!

Lucy is now 25-years-old and is married to a 26-year-old Gray. Gray is rivals with a 26-year-old Natsu but they both are still terrified of a 27-year-old Erza.

Anyways… I rushed over to Lucy and quickly pulled the baby out (A/N what the fuck am I supposed to say, this scene is weird)

After another half hour I quickly wrapped both of the babies in blankets one pink and one blue and handed them to Lucy. I turned to the bed that was holding Gray and slapped him across the face. He shot up into a sitting position and jerked his head over to me

"what the hell was that for!"

"your wife has just popped out your two kids and your sleeping!"

"two?"

"oh yeah you've got twins, one boy and one girl"

Lucy pov

They are beautiful. My baby boy has blonde hair and his father's beautiful blue eyes while my baby girl has her father's hair and my eyes. She is gonna have such trouble with the boys when she is older _, hehe._ as Gray walks over to me from his lovely wakening I hear his intake of breath and I turn to look at him to see that he has tears in his eyes

"they're beautiful Lucy"

"do you want to hold them? We still need names" he nods and I hold my baby girl out to him and he cradles her to his chest aww she is gonna be such a daddy's girl

"hey Boreas silver Fullbuster" I coo to the baby boy in my arms. He giggles, and reaches up to the finger I had used to peel back the blanket

"Boreas as in the greek god of the north wind?"

"yeah I thought it suited him"

"it does and are you sure about naming him after my father?"

"he is also my father in law"

"yeah, but are you sure, he was part of tartaros"

"yeah and I was part of a clock, so what" I saw while tickling Boreas under the chin which ends in him giggling and squirming in my arms.

Gray pov

"how about Hoshiko?" I ask while looking at my daughter

"as in star child? Lucy asks while still playing with Boreas

"yeah or Hokulani, its Hawaiian for heavenly star"

"so we would have Boreas Silver Fullbuster and Hoshiko - "

"Hoshiko Lunar Fullbuster" I cut her off

"heavenly star moon Fullbuster, huh I like it" she contemplates

"should we introduce them to the guild?" I ask while looking at Wendy to see if Lucy is allowed to walk

"yeah, let me just heal Lucy a bit because she seems to have torn something" Wendy says while lighting her hands up with her magic "all done" she says after a couple of minutes

I take my son from Lucy l while she gets out of bed still dressed in just a hospital gown

"you might wanna get dressed Lucy"

"okay ill summon Virgo while you look after my kids, no dropping it took age s to get them out!"

After five minutes Lucy comes out in a grey top and a pair of black leggings and some grey converse and took Boreas from me and walked out of the room with me following her with Hoshiko in my arms before Lucy stops and summons Virgo again and asks for a cup of water and some baby clothes. Virgo reappears with a paper cup of water and a stack of baby girl and boy clothes. Lucy takes the cup and unclips a key from her belt _when the hell did she put that back on?_

"open gate of the water bearer; Aquarius!" she calls and a soft chiming is heard before the mermaid spirit appears

"what the hell did I say about—are they the kids that Leo was talking about three days ago?"

"yes aqua this is my son Boreas Silver Fullbuster and this is my daughter Hoshiko Lunar Fullbuster"

"isn't your surname Heartfilia?"

"oh and the man holding my children is my husband Gray Fullbuster he-he *scratched back of neck*"

"ohmygosh can I hold Hoshiko please and can I choose what she wears *squeal*" Aquarius asks Lucy with big puppy dog eyes _who would've guessed that the water demon can do cute eyes_ …

"yeah sure and if you want Virgo you can chose what Boreas wears" with that my children are grabbed from Lucy's two spirits and they are replaced with Lucy. A full five minutes of squealing and clothes being thrown everywhere and the occasional giggle from our kids, we were presented with our children again. Boreas was wearing a dark blue baby grow with all of what I'm proud to say are the zodiac signs on, I only know this because Lucy told me all about them, while Hoshiko was wearing a pale pink one with a picture of a blue mermaid on it and the Aquarius sign underneath it.

"bye guys, you can tell my other spirits they can come over later where they can all meet them including Yukino's spirits because I have a feeling that yukino is coming over" Lucy says and the spirits nod and close their gate

"ready?" I ask as we walk out of the infirmary

"they were born ready" she says before laughing and taking Hoshiko from me then I realise that Boreas is colder than Hoshiko is _I wonder if he has ice magic…_

As we walk down the stairs I feel all the eyes drawn to us or more specifically the kids in our arms and start to crowd around us, when we get to the bottom of the stairs Lucy calls out

"uhm can you make a path to the stage, I'm still kind of unstable" as she says that the crowd splits in two and we walk towards the stage while the crowd of our guild mates are whispering to each other. I let Lucy up infront of me and when I finally get up the crowd start to talk loudly and rush over to us

"uhm… hey guys I would like to introduce our twin children Hoshiko Lunar Fullbuster" she says while holding up the giggling baby girl

"and Boreas Silver Fullbuster" I finish while holding up the moody looking baby boy _he definitely got my personality *_ sweatdrop*


	2. stingue

As I stared at him out of the corner of my eye I realized that he was also staring at me. I flushed and quickly averted my eyes and clear my throat

"so uhm… wanna go on a mission?"

"sure"

 _Wow he is so good looking… if only he felt the same about me but I am stumbling through the darkness while he walks in the light. Anyway he like yukino and I would never try and do that to upset her but I wish he loved me ugh skiadrum what would you do?_

"rogue? Are you even listening to me?" I look up and realize how close I am to Sting. Lips a mere hair width away from him if only I could kiss- no bad Rogue he isn't gay like you are. You're just a freak

(A/Ni am not a homophobe, one of my cousins is gay I just need it for the story just so you know)

* * *

As I stared at him out of the corner of my eye I realized that he was also staring at me. I flushed and quickly averted my eyes and hear him clear his throat, probably creeped out by my staring

"so uhm… wanna go on a mission?"

"sure"

Wow he is so good looking… if only he felt the same about me but I am hiding in the light while he lurks in the shadow like a badass, talking about ass he has a good one as well (A/N lol)

 _Wessilogia what should I do? I'm so confused, should I tell him how I feel or should I try and ignore it?_

Aa we got on the train I instantly turned green while Rogue just got a little paler and walked unsteadily

 _lucky bastard_

as we finished the mission which was really easy I thought about the advice that my cousin Lucy gave me

 _"_ _just tell him how you feel I'm sure that he likes you back after all how could you not like a cute little bumblebee?"_

"uhm Rogue?"

"yeah Sting?"

"can I tell you something?"

"y-y-y-yeah sure what is it?"

"uhm I've been felling kinda funny when I'm around you and I was wondering if you were feeling it as well"

"you feel it as well, interesting" he whispered to himself and with my dragon senses I can still barely hear it

"Rogue… I'm not really sure how to say this but- "

"STING-KUN!"

"yeah Lector *sigh*"

"I lost you and I thought you had left me"

"Lector you know I would never leave you, like I could ever escape without you interrupting something" I mutter the last part hoping that Rogue didn't hear it

(A/N Rogue is gonna be VERY OOC here so lol)

"oooh reeeeeeeeeeeeeallllllyyyyyy Sting would you mind finishing what you were gonna tell me before lector called you please" he said with a predatory smirk on his face, ugh I hate him sometimes

 _Who are you trying to kid Sting you are gay as fuck for him just accept it_

"uhm I was gonna uhm say that…oh shit its Minerva gotta run, bye Rogue see ya tomorrow!"

"WE LIVE TOGETHER DUMBASS!"

 _Fuck… didn't think of that_

"see ya later tonight then!"

* * *

Time skip later that night

* * *

I wonder what Sting was going to tell me, probably to stop staring at him…that would've been embarrassing. Why did I act so cocky when Lector came over like that was kind of weird, oh god did I sound like a dick does he hate me now? oh god I really hope not

"Rogue? Fro wants to go home it's scary when you get angry because everything gets dark"

"sorry Frosch lets home"

"Fro thinks so too"

* * *

I can't believe I nearly confessed to him, didn't I even think! What if he rejects me but he did say that he felt funny when he was around me….is that a bad thing? I hope not like I seriously hope not but Wessilogia told me that a dragon or dragon slayer only falls in love once in their life and that is when they find their mate but I doubt that Rogue cos that means that he would have to love me as well but that is impossible right? He couldn't love me

Could he?

"STING!" a breathless Rogue yells at me

"yeah" I reply gloomily

"I l-l-l-l-love y-you"

"funny Rogue but I'm not in the mood to be teased-wait what!"

"I said I said I love you... and your dumbass"

"I love you to Rogue, but I didn't think that you were gay"

"neither did I think that with you Sting but I guess we were both wrong"

"for once I am really happy that I was wrong, although the GREAT Sting Eucliffe is never wro- OW! what was that for?" I yell as Rogue slowly pulls his arm down from whacking me


	3. brax

Is it weird to love inanimate objects?

It can't be right I mean

Cana has her booze

Erza has her cake

Mira has her bar

Laxus has his sound pod

And of course max had his broom.

Oh the memories that he had with his broom, they go way back…

 _"_ _come on!" a young max is shown dragging a hand brush_

 _"…"_ _the brush replies_

 _"_ _yeah yeah I promise I will tell them"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _yes I'm sure they will accept us_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _come on we are here now"_

 _"_ _hey max sweetie, we told you not to drag around that dirty hand brush"_

 _"_ _but mum… I love it"_

 _"_ _no you don't silly"_

 _"_ _mummy I really do"_

 _"_ _THAT'S ENOUGH MAX YOU NEED TO STOP, YOU ARE A YOUNG MAGE THAT NEEDS TO STOP PLAYING AROUND WITH CLEANING UTENSILS!"_

 _"_ _SHUT UP MUM YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAD OUR LOVE, I HATE YOU!"_

That was the night before he ran away with the hand brush. They packed all that they had and ran to Hargeon. When they got there the hand brush was bullied by a bunch of hoovers so max decided to leave

That was 14 years ago at the moment max was wearing a suit with his hand in his right pocket fingers playing with a wooden box that contained a large ring that should fit the handle of the broom.

As they walked towards the restaurant max was sweating nervously when they got there they sat down and when the clerk came to them he ordered two glasses of wine. As the wine came max decided to propose now.

"you have been with me all my life; I am sure that I love you. You have cleaned my heart of all of the dust. Will you marry me?"

"…"

"really ohmygod I love you!" he said as he threw himself at the broom after he had placed the ring on the handle

Confused stares were mixed with happy looks and some slow clapping and cheering until the rest of fairy tail who definitely hadn't been watching them from the window burst through the doors yelling

"COGRATUALTIONS MAX WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

While Mira was sitting in the corner thinking hard about what the babies would look like. Everybody in fairytail get worried about her sometimes…

"Mira… you do know that brooms can't have babies but they can adopt so they can have whatever babies they want" Lucy says to the crazy barmaid gently causing her to whip her head towards her before screaming

"THE ENDLESS BABIES!" while startling all of the other people in the resturant


	4. jerza

"Jellal lets battle!"

"sure I'm not holding back just because you're my best friend"

"what about your fiancé hmmm"

"your never gonna let that go are you"

"no"

"I'm gonna use my heavenly body for this"

"oh please do!" with that Erza faints to the ground with a nosebleed muttering about heavenly bodies and… cake?

"Doctor Wendy we have a case of the perverted mind!"

"uhm Jellal Fernandez is the winner

I wake up with my hand really warm and with a weight on my stomach and a breath in both my ears. I slowly crack open my eyes and see jellal sleeping on my stomach holding my hand with Wendy and lucy asleep on either side of the infirmary bed with me. Gray and Natsu are sleeping on the beds next to. At my feet Carla is curled up with her tail looped with happy _huh I guess she does like him back then._

I'm with my family I am happy I slowly close my eyes to go back to sleep when I feel jellal stirring so I open my eyes again

"morning Jellal how are you?"

"I'm very happy that I woke up with you but shouldn't I be the one who was asking you that"

"Jellal is it true that you actually have a fiancé?"

"no Erza I just felt bad that you had just come back from seven years without remembering any of it or even aging a day"

"Jellal I love you" I breathed while looking at him with the setting sun lit up his face and made his blue hair glow he looked amazing.

"I love you to Erza" as we looked at each other I think we just realised what we just said and both broke out in a very heavy blush.

*click* "Gray did you get it?"

"yeah all on camera"

"crap they can hear us run downstairs and plug it into a lacrima and give it to Mira go now"

"Gray get back here now" I try to get up but lucy and Wendy are pinning down while they are sleeping _at least I don't have to kill them just Gray and-_ Natsu is laughing his ass off in the corner of the room. I slowly peel the girls' arms and legs off of me with the help of Jellal and follow Gray downstairs but the damage is already done. Mira is passed out on the floor with a nosebleed, just like I was a couple of hours ago, and the guild is decorated with projections of our confession

"GRAY YOU BETTER HOPE THAT I CAN'T FIND YOU BECAUSE I WILL MURDER YOU!"

"NOT MY BELOVED GRAY-SAMA!"

And they all lived happily ever after

Well…. except Gray he is still recovering.


	5. lalu (laxlu)

**this is gonna be a screwed up version of it because I cant really remember much of romeo and Juliet but you will sort of be able to guess what it is**

 **so yeah...**

 **hopefully you enjoy**

 **review, follow and favourite**

 **xx**

* * *

Modern Romeo and Juliet

* * *

"Laxus Laxus where the hell is your ass?" Lucy calls from her apartment window into the cold evening. Laxus was on a mission and was supposed to be back tonight

"yo, blondie I'm down here open the door its fucking freezing" Laxus called from the walkway by the canal facing her window

"that's not the line asshole" Lucy shouts back at him

"fine uhm… But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Lucy is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief

That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she."

"wow for once Laxus you think with your top head instead of the one in your pants" Lucy comments in shock that he actually knows Shakespeare

"yeah I know I'm amazing—OI I DON'T ALWAYS THINK WITH THAT HEAD!

"yeah… right and my surname isn't Heartfilia" Lucy deadpanned to the older blonde outside her window

"no need to remind me…" Laxus replies "so… are you going to let me in?"

"you know that you're not allowed in here. Let alone outside my window"

"yeah, yeah. Why don't out families like each other again?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Apparently it was some perverted remark Yuri said to Mavis years ago"

"ugh… my whole family is perverted, my gramps, my dad"

"and you"

"yeah and—oi Lucy! That's mean!"

"shut up you love it" Lucy remarks with a smirk on her face

"suu~ure" Laxus teases

"this is stupid why can't we all just get over my pervy great grandfather"

"I'm not sure Laxus"

"why don't we run away and alope Lucy"

"you… you want to do that?"

"nah, just thought it would be fun to say" he deadpans

"*pout* you're soo mean to me la-chan"

"*rolls eyes* yeah, yeah I'm an evil person"

"are you serious about the running away thing Laxus?"

"yeah I mean, we are both incredibly sexy"

Lucy blushes at the compliment, a weird vain one but a compliment none the less "well I mean I am" Laxus continues

"rude… just rude" Lucy mutters to herself

"but yeah I am serious about getting married, it will be sad that we won't be able to have our families with us but we are in love and there is nothing I want more than to be married with the most beautiful creature on the earth, including myself"

"aww, la-chan you flatter me"

"do you want to go to the guild?"

"yeah meet me there so father won't get suspicious" Lucy says as she walks away from the window and pulled off her dressing gown to swap it with a Silver dress that ended at her knees with a proper corset.

* * *

As she approached the guild she saw that Laxus was leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"took you long enough"

"yeah yeah it takes a while to do this dress up"

"then why did you wear it?"

"because I'm not coming here in my dressing gown"

Laxus chuckles and opens the door for them to walk in. After all, Mirajane already found out and spread it throughout the guild while threatening to kill anybody who told anybody else

"Laxus I want to sing tonight" Lucy announces as she walks over to the bar to talk to Mira

"okay do you want me to set up the stage?"

"yes please" and with that Laxus walks to the front of the room and sets everything up. After five minutes he calls into the microphone silencing the guild

"hello everybody, Lucy would like to sing so shut up or I will gladly beat you"

"calm down Laxus" Lucy huffs as she climbs the stairs to get up next to him. She had borrowed Mira's guitar and a chair was already set up in the middle of the stage.

"uhm, hi guys" she says to the guild while tuning her guitar for the song

"I'll be singing?" she says nervously ending it like a question while looking at Laxus who gives her a quick nod before walking off of the stage and sitting at his normal table

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns

See you make your way through the crowd

And say hello

Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, please, don't go

And I said,

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story, baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"

But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go

And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"

Oh, oh

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said

"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby just say yes"

Oh, oh,

Oh, oh

"uhm… thank you" she rushed before running off stage while the crowd begin to clap, scream and cheer like crazy.

Laxus runs after her and they end up in the storage room. Lucy was sitting on top of a box of beer while strumming the guitar and singing softly to herself

What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all, of me

And you give me all, of you

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all, of me

And you give me all, of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you

"Lucy you do realise that you are amazing at singing right? Why did you run away?" Laxus asks softly as he approaches the blonde girl sitting with her eyes closed still strumming the guitar

"I was scared"


	6. Nawen

**This is like five years after the original time zone of fairy tail so Wendy is around 17 so its less weird to be going out with Natsu sorry but I find this ship slightly creepy because of the age gap**

 **not hating those who do ship it though but I prefer them as a sort of brotp ship instead of them going out**

 **anyway, on with the story**

 **enjoy x**

* * *

Natsu was sitting at the bar contemplating what had happened half an hour earlier

 _Natsu walked up to Lucy's house like normal and jumped up to her window to see her kissing Gray. His best friend and rival. The boy he had known since he joined fairytail._

 _He was so shocked and hurt that he jumped back down without making a noise and walked slowly towards the house that he shared with Happy, his best friend the bright blue exceed, who at the moment was with Carla most likely trying to get her to accept his fish._

 _Anyway, he couldn't believe that Lucy had done that to him, I mean yeah… they weren't dating but they basically were and what she was doing felt like she was cheating on him and that hurt._

His thought were interrupted by the doors to the guild smashing open and banging into the walls. A small giggle was head

"whoops, sorry about that" a girl's voice said

"don't worry lucy, they won't mind, flame brain does it every time we come back from a mission"

"oh yeah"

The two people walked into the guild to be revealed as Gray and Lucy, the two people who had hurt Natsu nearly as much as Igneel's departure had.

Lucy said goodbye to Gray with a small wave and a smile and walked over to the bar to plop onto the bar stool right next to Natsu.

Natsu pov

I stiffened when I felt Lucy sit next to me, I don't know why I'm so upset about them kissing but I am, I mean it's not like I fancy her or something is it? Nah… I don't like my best friend Lucy, she's too weird.

Mira pov

OH MY GOD! THE BABIES AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH GRAYLU FOR THE WIN

AAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGHH GRAYLU IS FINALLY CANNON!

 _keep it cool mira *deep breathing* we don't want them to know that you know, they are probably going to wait to tell the guild._

Lucy pov

Today me and Gray decided that we would tell the guild that we were dating, I mean it's been about three months. I'm surprised nobody has caught us yet. I'm so Happy with him but I'm really worried about Erza and Mira's reaction. Erza will probably try to kill Gray about 'taking my innocence' and Mira will probably scream about the babies and faint in a pool of her own blood.

We are going to wait for about an hour so that we have as many people here then we will tell them, I mean they're our family we want them to know, I feel quite bad about not telling them but we wanted to make sure that we were going to stay together instead of just a few days the break up because that would be awkward.I'm not really worried about Juvia's reaction because she is dating Lyon and she is absolutely smitten, its adorable.

She realised that she wasn't really in love with Gray she was just what she said 'repaying the favour' by worshipping him.

Wendy pov

Today I'm going to follow Lucy-nee's suggestion and tell Romeo-kun how I feel about him. I slowly walk over to him and realise he is talking and laughing with this really nice girl who is called Brooke Chamber. I really like her but I feel a little bit jealous that they always spend time together, they even call each other's parents uncle and auntie.

I go up behind Romeo and tap him lightly on the shoulder. Before he turns around I quickly make sure my bunches are even and blow my bangs out from my eyes.

"uhm, hi Romeo-san I was wondering if I could talk to you in private"

"yeah sure Wendy, just be quick I want to get back to the joke that Brooke-chan was telling me" he says with a soft smile as he mentions _her, am I jealous?_

"uhm… okay, I just wanted to say that I l-l-like you" I blurt out while covering my red face with my blue hair contrasting it really nicely.

Random artist somewhere pov

*nasal voice*

"and here we present what I call 'the oceanic crimson fairy"

*look over to 'painting'*

On the canvas is a red splodge of paint with blue lines over the splodge and all around it

Romeo pov

"pfft… HAHAHAHAHHA *wipes tear* oh god! Good one Wendy as if I would ever like a weak. Pitiful. Rubbish excuse of a dragon slayer like _you."_ I say while leaning over to cradle my sore ribs from laughing so hard. I hear Brooke-chan laughing behind me and I grin, a grin that looks like Natsu-san.

I start to snicker again as I replay the thought of Wendy liking me, I mean come on, _Wendy Marvell_ having a crush

"you're just stupid Wendy if you think that I could Ever like you back, like, come on. You are a _dragon slayer_ and you got beaten by a roar of a dragon, _one roar_. As I said earlier you are weak. Stupid. Piti-"

I was cut off when my face was jerked to the side by a flaming fist. As I got off of the floor which I hadn't realised I had fallen on I looked to see Natsu-san standing there with a glare that could level cities. why is he so mad?

"Natsu-san? What's wrong? Why are you so mad?"

"How. Dare you say that to Wendy. Firstly, she had just healed everybody from their injuries that they got during the trials. _All of them_. Secondly, _nobody_ could defeat Acnologia not even _gramps_ and he is a wizard saint or Gajeel or me for god sake! He was _unstoppable_ "

Natsu pov

How dare he! He was only six years old when this happened and he was casting judgement on a dragon slayer who hasn't reached her full potential, yeah she has gotten dragon force now but there is still stuff that we can do to improve, for example I need to be able to get over Lucy

*cough cough* who said that *looks around*

"come one Wendy let's clean you up" I said as I looked at the sobbing Wendy who had split her lip in multiple places from biting it to try not to cry _how could Romeo say something so horrible to the sweetest girl in the guild?_

I noticed that Wendy absentmindedly nodded and I stuck out my hand for her to take which was weird because I'm normally one for holding hands, like yeah I grab Lucy's hand all the time but only to drag her with me because I'm excited about something.

Wendy pov

What did I do wrong?

Am I really weak?

Do the gods hate me?

Am I supposed to be forever alone?

I feel more tears run down my face as I follow Natsu through the guild to the infirmary. He sits me down on the bed and goes to get the first aid box. As he comes back he has a really serious look on his face which is very, very scary for someone who is normally so carefree.

"Are you okay Wendy?" Natsu asks me while wiping an antiseptic wipe over my bottom lip which had multiple cuts in from my canines, which I had dug into it to try and stop me from crying. The attempts were futile though since I burst out in heart wrenching sobs.

Normal pov

"hush, Wendy don't worry I won't let you get hurt again, I promise" Natsu whispers as he comforted the crying woman in his arms.

"B-but why doesn't he like me?" she cries out in anguish before burying her face in Natsu's chest.

"Nobody knows Wendy; these things happen for a reason" the pink haired male says while stroking her hair.

"Is it because I don't deserve love?" she asks while looking up at him with watery brown eyes.

"No, Wendy I promise you will find love one day" he replies while grasping her chin to keep her from looking away.

"How can you be so sure!" she yells while beating her delicate fists against his chest.

Natsu pov

 _Because a certain salmon haired fire dragon slayer believes that you are his mate and is in love with you after realising that he isn't jealous of Gray, he is experiencing the kin side of his dragon slaying magic and has chosen Lucy as his sister so is extremely over protective over her._ I think to myself, I go to try and comfort Wendy before she smashes her lips against mine, wait…

WENDY IS KISSING ME! YES! *dancing to really bad music* *victory dancing inside head*

"I love you too Natsu, I don't know what I was thinking going after Romeo like that." Wendy says while blushing adorably

"wanna…uhm…shit I'm not good with words… what I'm tryna say is…uhm…."

"yes I will be your girlfriend" Wendy says before kissing me lightly before jumping up out of my arms, well… tries to. I tighten my hold of her and bury my nose in her hair, the smell of candyfloss and blueberries flooding through my nose

Wendy pov

As Natsu buries his nose in my hair I bury mine into his chest, he smells of spice and sandal-wood. surprisingly nice considering the amount of fish he eats. Why doesn't he smell of fish?

Eh… I'm not complaining

* * *

 **hey guys any other ships you want me to do?**

 **put them in the review or send them to me on pm.**

 **constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms**

 **love you guys x**


	7. fraxus

**hey guys, its me again~**

 **this is the second chapter I am updating today~**

 **woohoo~**

 **check out my other stories~**

 **r &r~**

 **enjoy the story~**

* * *

"Laxus-sama! I have a mission!" Freed called from the request board as he ripped it off and sprinted towards Laxus as he leaped to get a hug Laxus didn't move in time and got wrapped in a very tight hug from his boyfriend. as Bickslow stood there laughing his ass off Laxus sent him a pleading look.

"dude, wtf seriously" he said before moving to separate the before he smashed his face into a wall of runes "seriously man! I'm tryna help bossman, freed take them down!"

"*hiss* my precious Laxus-sama" freed growled like golem while stroking Laxus' hair and glaring at everybody from his perch on the lightning slayers shoulders

"freed, get down from my shoulder- HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET UP THERE!"

"no Laxus-sama I'm staying here" Freed replied stubbornly with his bottom lip sticking out in a pout

"Freed, I'm going to take all of your conditioner and hair syrums that make it glossy" Laxus threatened

"I KNEW IT!" Evergreen screamed "I FUCKING KNEW THAT IT WASNT NATURAL! BICKLSOW YOU OWE ME 40,000 JEWELS MWAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

* * *

flashback~

 _a younger Evergreen and Bickslow could be seen sitting at the bar watching Freed cling to Laxus_

 _"how do you think he gets his hair like that" Evergreen asked while stirring her straw in her drink absentmindedly_

 _"dunno, its probably natural" Bickslow said while drumming his fingers on the bar top_

 _"I doubt that, nobodies hair is like that naturally" Evergreen said while looking at Freed's hair with a questioning gaze_

 _"might be, do you think his hair is naturally green?" Bicklslow asked with a scrutinizing look on the rune mage and his hair which was tied up in a high ponytail because it was boiling today_

 _"nah, cant be, but the die would ruin his hair so, but then again Natsu has natural pink hair and Levy has natural blue hair, it could be possible" Evergreen contemplated while still stirring her drink_

 _"what makes you think that my hair colour isn't natural?" Bickslow screeched_

 _"I found your hair dye the other day on that mission" Evergreen deadpanned_

 _"oh... damn" Bickslow sulked_

 _"how about we make a bet, since you think that it is natural and I don't" Evergreen offered hoping that he would agree_

 _"yeah sure, what do you wanna bet" Bickslow replied suddenly interested in the fact that there could be money involved_

 _"40,000 jewels" Evergreen said while her eyes were sparkling at the thought of all the money that she would be getting_

 _"*gasp* *hand to chest* ooh, darling you hand me at the thousand" he says in a mock nasal voice_

 _"dumbass" Evergreen mutters while playfully slapping his arm_

* * *

 _"_ AWW, COME ON MAN! I THOUGHT YOU HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT!" Bickslow cried while holding his wallet to his chest like it was his baby

"Nope, pay up mwahaha *gasp* *clasp hands* I can buy that new pair of shoes" Evergreen squealed while jumping up and down like a child in a sweet shop

Bickslow whimpered as he fished out the notes and handed them to Evergreen with a shaky hand, as she grabbed them she tugged and then huffed

"Bickslow, let go of my hard earned money!" she threatened to the seith mage

"m-m-my baby!" he stuttered while fake tears trailed down his face

"Freed, let go" Laxus sais while still trying to make the green haired rune mage let go

"but Laxus-sama, mira is looking at you funny" Freed whined

"yes, probably because I have a fully grown man sitting on my shoulders, stroking my hair while we re both inside a wall of runes" Laxus groaned

"ah, yeah, that might do it... ha ha...ha...ha"

* * *

 **sorry that it's so short guys, I couldn't really think of what to write for this shipping. for the guest account that requested this shipping, there you go**

 **hope you guys enjoy~**

 **review~**

 **put any ships you want next in this story~**

 **see ya~**


	8. Elflu

**Hey guys! I'm uploading from my phone for the first time instead of my laptop so it might be a bit weird, if so I'll go back through it with my laptop**

 **hope you like it**

 **apocalypse out**

* * *

"okay, lucy truth or dare?" Cana asked the blonde celestial mage

"uhm... dare" she said instantly regretting it when she saw Cana's face

"ooh goody, I dare you to kiss your crush no matter how small the crush is" she said with a predatory smirk and a mischevious glint in her eyes

"I hate you Cana" lucy muttered as she got up and walked over to the boys, grabbed one by the neck of their shirt and pulled them down for a kiss. What surprised everyone was that he didn't pull away instead deepened the kiss. the kissed for about a minute before pulling away for a kiss. Lucy ran out of the guild in embarrassment while the man she kissed stooD there in shock before shouting "MANLY!" and chased after her much to the surprise of the rest of the guild.

Except a brown haired mage who was drinking from a barrel. She had known about them for months, they hid it well though because who would expect that lucy and _Elfman_ where dating?

* * *

 **hey guys, I know that this chapter is really small and disappointing but I seriously couldn't think of anything for an Elflu that can be quite quick and funny.**

 **sorry.**

 **leave in the review what ship you want me to do next**

 **apocalypse out**


	9. Natza

Lucy pov

Natsu loved Erza. There was no other way to put it. I mean come _on_ , she is beautiful and strong and independent, unlike me. Flabby, _weak_ Lucy.

Yes it hurt that my crush liked somebody else, but it hurt more that my best friends didn't tell me about the relationship they were in together, _for four months_. They weren't planning on telling me either, I only know because I walked in on them kissing. I just wished that they could've told me sooner, I would've been able to get over him, but now look at the mess I'm in. my best friends are fucking, I'm in love with one of them and Jellal is too.

If they told people, we would all accept it, be slightly confused about it, because Natsu if absolutely terrified of Erza but we would understand and accept it, but they decided to leave us in the dark.

Natsu pov

It sucks that I upset Luce, but I really like Erza, yes she is terrifying but she is _really_ hot! I know its mean to say, but I knew that Luce liked me from the start, I just ignored it, hoping it would go away. I didn't want to hurt her, but when she walked in on me and Erza making out then I knew that plan didn't work. I had hurt my _best_ friend.

Erza pov

I like Natsu. No need to lie about it, but I didn't know about Lucy liking him as well. I feel bad about what happened to us, I like the fact that people know. I've thought bout it for a while but I have decided along with Natsu that we would tell the guild today, oh god how will Mira react?

As we walked towards the guild with our hands intertwined, I knew that this is what was right and I don't know why we didn't tell the guild earlier. Natsu kicked the door open and for once instead of scolding him, I laughed. It was kind of funny, he was such a little kid, yet when you hurt one of his family, you are in deep shit.

We walked into the guild and sat down at the bar, when people stared at us holding hands I sighed and shouted "yes, we are dating get over it!"

Natsu looked up at me shocked, then a smile broke over his face and he grabbed me and pulled me down for a kiss. I was the reason that we didn't tell the guild, he wanted to tell them as soon as he had asked me out but I wanted to keep it quiet to see if we didn't break up after a couple of days. Four months down the line, we are going solid and we have just told our family.

What would've happened if Natsu didn't save me that day at the tower of heaven?


	10. rolu

**hah...hah... hey guys... I know I haven't uploaded in a while and I'm SORRY! its just that i've been dealing with some issues at school with being bullied, and spending time with my partner *snazzy eyebrow wiggle* so yeah here is a RoLu for you guys**

 **apocalypse out x**

* * *

After the gmg and eclipse incident, sabertooth would come and visit fairy tail quite often so that sting could see natsu and rogue could see gajeel. Rogue also had gotten quite familiar with the light of fairy tail, Lucy Heartfilia. It started when Yukino had dragged both him and sting to apologise about how they had treated her in the gmg and laughing about what Minerva had done. Sting had said something perverted and Lucy, instead of blushing just turned around simply before smacking him in the face with a perfect roundhouse kick that sent him flying. It was _beautiful_. The squeal that sting let out as he flew was also beautiful. But for some reason seeing Lucy laugh once he had landed on his face, implanted in the wall, was the most perfect, cutest thing rogue had seen in his entire life, and he lived with Frosch. like seriously, that it _pretty_ hard to beat, but the blonde girl managed to do it.

Her laugh lit up the room and her smile lit up people's hearts. There was no wonder that she was called the light of the fairies. She was a _true_ fairy

.After a couple of months, sabertooth and fairy tail formed an alliance with all the other light guild from the GMG. Although Laxus and Orga were still on rough terms. Most of Sabertooth and Fairy tail were really good friends. The celestial wizards were the best of friends and the dragon slayers were all close as well. Wendy, Sting and Rogue were close because if it wasn't for Tenrou then they would be the same age. The two shadow dragon slayers were also close, in a brotherly way because of how Rogue admired Gajeel.

After a while Mira had begun to notice how the shadow dragon slayer was a lot happier around Lucy, he even laughed around her which was a rare occurance for him

Mira pov

They would be so cute together! What should their ship name be? Lugue? Nah too hard to say luro? Nah it sound like lol roll... Rolu? Yaaaass!

oh crap their asking for something ABORT MISSION!

"yes Lucy, what can I get for you?" I ask while wiping at a trickle of blood that had come out of my nose

"uhm hey mira, I was wondering if we could take this mission? I know that different guild members taking missions would be kind of weird but-" Lucy's rambled on about how it would be difficult and blah blah blah I entertained myself by stamping the flyer and handing it back to her

"-and I understand if you don't want to stamp the flyer, that would be fine, not that I'm saying I dont want to go on the mission, but its not as if I fansy the guy, not that I'm saying I don't like him I just thought that-" her rambling was cut off when rogue shut her up...

BY KISSING HER!

"you talk to much" he muttered as he pulled the dazed blonde along with him out of the guild hall,

"there you go lucy... and rogue" I said while thinking up little pictures of their babies... it would be so cute aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	11. Nalu

Lucy walked into the guild, kind of upset about not being able to pay her rent fully. She would have to go on another solo mission on the side to pay for it.

She sat down at the at the bar and rested her forehead against the cool material before sighing loudly. Mira, slightly worried about Lucy placed her hand on her back

"What's wrong Lucy?" She asked giving a warm smile.

"Natsu...destroy...mission...rent...money" Lucy muttered while banging her head against the bar, worrying Mira.

"Again? I swear he is doing it to try and impress you Lucy" she said teasingly while searching with her eyes around the guild, they landed on a pink haired moron who was talking to guild arts, who had stopped in from his mission, about something, blushing heavily.

What is he up to?

After a while, Lucy stood up and walked towards the board, her eyes scanning the missions for something she could do with a reasonable reward.

Help us, small group of bandits stealing merchants jewellery.

Non-magic bandits

Around 7.

10,000

One silver key

Lucy POV

My attention was grabbed as soon as she read the reward, I wonder what the key is. I hope it's a nice spirit, like grandpa Crux. Shame it doesn't say anything else about the key.

As I took the mission over to the bar Natsu stopped me.

"Eh? Natsu, what are you doing? I've got to do a mission, I'll talk to you-"

Before I could finish my sentence. Natsu had dropped a key and a small pouch of gems into my hand.

"Sorry Luce, I asked Mira to keep the mission on the board so I could surprise your he says while grinning cheekily.

Awe, he is so sweet sometimes.

I place the items on the closest table and hugged him really tight, whispering a thanks into his ear.

"Oh, and Luce?" He says

"Yea Natsu?"

Hr swiftly turns his head, locking his lips with mine in a chase kiss before pulling back and resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you, weirdo" he says while smiling

"YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE HER~"

"SHUT IT CAT!"

"THE BABIES!"


	12. GaLe

Gale

"Hey shrimp"

"Mmm"

"You just gonna ignore me?"

"Mmm"

Gajeel looks at Levy, who was very engrossed in her book. It's a book he hasn't seen her reading yet.

"Watcha reading?" He asks hoping for a response.

"Mmm" Levy murmurs while showing him the front cover.

"What's it about?" He tries again for a response _anything_

"Mmm" she hums while showing him the back cover.

He scowls, grabs the book, with his finger in place of her page and stands up. Forcing Levy to come after him. He smirks when he sees her scowling but it drops off of his face when he sees her smiling broadly.

"Lu-chan~" she called to her best friend.

"You know when you hit master Jose in the balls, can you do it to Gajeel? He took my book" she explains to her bubbly blonde friend who looked at levy then to Gajeel before storming over. Kicking him straight in the jewels and grabbing her best friends book, with a slim finger in between the pages.

Levy laughs slightly before seeing how much pain Gajeel is in and rushes over and rubs his back.

"I'm so sorry Gajeel I thought it would be funny, I didn't mean to hurt you" she whines, not seeing Gajeel smirk to Lucy who waved at him.

"Hey levy-chan, I think kissing him would make it better" Lucy suggests in a 'helpful' tone.

Levy completely oblivious just nods seriously and leans down, kissing Gajeel on the cheek. Well, she meant to kiss him on the cheek but Gajeel moved his head to the side swiftly, catching her lips with his before letting go and smirking.

"Gihi"


End file.
